


Luxury at Lux

by TattoedCastielWinchester



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Anxiety drug, Gen, Lux - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, night club, past self harm, pharmacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattoedCastielWinchester/pseuds/TattoedCastielWinchester
Summary: You took up a job at the most famous night club in LA and soon you understand why you did





	1. Chapter 1

You were walking through an empty Lux sighing lightly. You adored the nightclub when people were dancing and music pumped through the speakers, but now, it was just you, a clipboard and an inventory sheet. 

 

You walked behind the bar going over the inventory of what needed to be reordered for the night. Lucifer had walked up behind you. “You work too hard, Y/N.” You grew accustomed to Lux’s owner, Lucifer, popping in from time to time while you were in taking note of how much liquor was needed. “Hello, Lucifer.” You turned to face the man who had a smile on his face. “Why don’t I go shopping with you. We can take my car.” He held a hand out to you and you smiled picking up your list from the clipboard. “I get so many looks from people when I purchase all the supplies for your club, Mr. Morningstar.” Lucifer chuckled and you looked up at him. “What's funny?” You looked up at the tall man. “I wish I knew your desire, Y/N.” You shrugged walking out of the club, Lucifer's arm draped loosely around you.

 

You would never get over how gorgeous Lucifer’s car was; a1962 corvette convertible.   He opened the door and you felt your heart skip when Lucifer leaned in close to you, only to push a stray hair back from your hair. He smiled shutting the door and rounded the convertible as he got in driving off to the liquor store.

 

You relaxed into the leather as a hand covered your own. Your face reddened a bit and you calmed your anxiety as you glanced over at the man beside you. You knew who he really was, you’d heard the stories, but he never said he was the devil out loud to you. The way the sun cast shadows upon his face made him truly looked like an angel. 

 

The two of you walked into the liquor store. Lucifer was like a kid in a candy store as he rushed to grab a bottle of fireball whiskey. “This,” he gestured to the bottle in his hands “is the best whiskey to get the dancers loose.” You rolled your eyes at his choice of words and went about the store to finish shopping

 

The two of you placed the bottles on the counter. You went to take your card out, but Lucifer stepped up and paid with cash. Your eyes widened at this gesture and he smiled taking the bags as you both walked back to his car. Lucifer put the bags in the trunk as he rounded the car to stand before you. “So, darling, tell me, what is your deepest desire?” You slowly felt your desire bubbling up. You blinked. “Some stability, ramen. Ooo and sushi." You bounced on your toes grinning up at him. Luci sighed a bit. “Not was I expected, but nonetheless.”

 

Music was blasting through the speakers as you made your way carrying drink orders on a tray. You spotted Lucifer talking to a pretty brunette and your heart sank making you feel sick. You turned on your heels and set the tray down on the bar. “I need to get some things done.” You walked out passing Lucifer who could sense that something was wrong, but the girl pressed her lips to his.” You crossed your arms walking out of the nightclub and down the street to your apartment.

 

Instead of using the elevator you tortured yourself my climbing four flights of stairs. You unlocked the door, groaning as you shuffled to your bedroom to collapse for the night. You sighed, calling Chloe to talk to someone who wasn’t Lucifer. “ Hey, Y/N. What’s up?” You rolled your eyes for a moment sighing. “Lucifer happened.” “I’ll be over in a minute.” You hung up and changed into black sweatpants and an oversized shirt.

 

Chloe let herself in as she saw you were half way through a half gallon of ice cream and binge watching a show on Netflix. “What were you thinking?” She asked and you paused your show forgetting your ice cream. You blinked confused at her question. “You slept with him.” Her voice and tone were void of emotion;you laughed. “No, I didn’t sleep with him.” You straightened and patted the couch beside you. “Then why are you anxious?” She asked joining you on the couch. “I think I’m falling in love with him, but he was with a pretty brunette.” Chloe laughed and you scoffed. “Y/N, Lucifer never shuts up about you when we’re working together.” You stared, wide-eyed,at Chloe, in disbelief. “He goes on about how when you’re doing inventory, he watches you dancing to your music.” You colored a bit thinking of the time when Lucifer startled you when you were dancing on the bar. Chloes’ hand went over yours as you smiled. “Those women may be one night stands, but trust me, you are the one he  _ truly _ desires.” 

 

You couldn’t tell if it was day or night since you owned black out curtains,but your phone’s alarm wasn't going off. You peered at the screen of your phone.  **_6:45_ ** you had over an hour until work. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes as you rolled out of bed to head to Lux. 

 

An early start seemed like a good thing at first, but your body was already yelling at you. 

 

Inside Lux, you kept the lighting low as you pulled out your phone to hook up to the speaker.  You knew Lucifer wouldn't be down to Lux for a few hours so you took the time to do a thorough cleaning. 

 

It was eight in the morning when Lucifer showed up to Lux in a silk robe, not noticing you at the piano as he walked behind the bar to grab a bottle of whiskey only to find it empty. He groaned and called your phone, which was louder than normal. He turned to look where it was smiling to himself. Your concentration didn't break as classic rock was blaring through the speaker by the bar. You stayed focused, releasing your anxiety and depression into the song.

 

Lucifer had stood behind you, quiet as you started  _ I wanna dance with somebody _ . You hummed along to the song and heard the bench creak and a melodious voice join in with your humming. You kept your eyes closed as your fingers danced across the keys to the final chord. When you opened your eyes,you took in the angel beside you. He discarded the robe revealing dark sweatpants beneath. He looked more worn out than normal, dark circles were under his eyes. He stood grabbing his robe when you gasped noticing the scars on his back. You stood and placed your hand over where his wings were and he whipped around to see how you were reacting. “Wings?” You spoke and he nodded. You met his eyes and he slipped the robe on tying it around his waist. “It’s true. You are the devil.” He straightened hearing the gentleness of your voice. “I am. Does that change your view about me?” You wrapped your arms around him and his arms encircled you. 

 

Lux was beautiful tonight, Lucifer was at the piano singing; an ash tray on top of it with a lit cigarette nestled in the bowl.  He smiled over at you as you watched the couples around you dancing to the song. 

 

You finished bringing drinks to the patrons and hopped up on the bar,which seemed void of customers, listening as Lucifer's finished singing. 

 

When the song ended, Lucifer rose from the piano to take the empty drink tray from your hands. “I’m still the same man who you first met.” You nodded and leaned up toward him. “Lucifer, can I kiss you?” You asked heasitantly. He smiled and placed a hand on your lower back as he leaned down to meet your lips.

 

Nothing changed between you and Lucifer. You didn't want to move in with Lucifer just yet, you had some personal demons to deal with before then. He suggested talking to Linda, which you were eager to do. You knew therapists were always judgemental on appearances,so Lucifer took the opportunity to piece an outfit together for you. A simple black shirt and black jeans. You also went into your closet to grab a jacket. It was the only thing to cover the scars. You joke that the color matches your soul, but he disagreed. You looked at red Chuck Taylor converse and sighed to yourself.

 

You stood outside Dr. Linda’s office wringing your hands together in anxiety. You opened the door and a familiar face met yours. “Luce,you didn't tell me you were coming today.” He smiled and took your hand walking you inside. 

 

Linda looked between the two of you trying to piece it together. “So, Lucifer. This is your new partner you're working with?” Linda asked as you shifted uncomfortably. “Linda, this is my romantic partner, Y/N.” He rested his hand your shaking one calming you instantly. Linda smiled at you and you squeezed his hand. “This is a big step for both of you.” You nodded and Lucifer spoke for you. “I told Y/N to come talk to you about their anxiety and depression.” “Luce, I  _ can _ speak for myself.” You spoke looking at your partner. “My anxiety has been getting worse since I started working for Lucifer.” You began and he tensed. “Social anxiety is common in young adult.” Linda spoke. “Angiolytics can ease the anxiety that you have.” You nodded in agreement and Linda turned to Lucifer. “I need to ask your partner some personal questions.” You nodded and Lucifer stood. “Detective Decker might need me on this case, we've been working on.” He kisses you forehead and left. You turned your attention to Linda and she straightened. “Have you ever had thoughts of harming yourself or others?” She asked and you nodded.”In the past.” You rolled up the sleeves on your jacket, healed wounds adorned your arms. She gasped and knelt in front of you. “They're four years old. Stayed clean ever since.” You watched as Linda places her fingers on the scars and you remained calm as you felt sparks where she touched. “I think taking lorazepam 50 milligrams twice a day should help. I also want to see you once a week to check up on how the medication is working.” She pauses and sat back on her chair watching your movements. “And Y/N, Lucifer is a good fit for you. The two of you are a lot alike.” Linda finished and you smiled at her. “Thank you, Dr. Linda.” She wrote you the script for the lorazepam and you hugged her before leaving.”

 

The pharmacy you went to was a madhouse, but a red headed pharmacy tech helped you through the process. “Welcome to Waltman’s Pharmacy, my name is Crystal, how can I help you?” You were happy this young lady was helping you. “I need to fill this prescription.” You handed her the script and she entered the information she needed. “It shouldn’t take long.” She smiled at you and you wandered through the store and became fascinated with a stuffed hedgehog. You carried it with you and fifteen minutes later you returned to the pharmacy to pick up your medication. The tech smiled at you as you paid for the hedgehog and your medication.

 

You kept your new stuffed animal in one hand as you headed back home before you saw Lucifer. 

 

You walked into Lux and bumped into your lover. You hid the hedgehog behind your back. “Hello, Darling. What’s behind your back?” You held the hedgehog out in front of you and he smiled. “Does this cutie have a name?” He asked and you nodded. “Happy.” He grinned. “Happy the Hedgehog.” The two of you stepped toward the bar and you stowed Happy beneath as you made a line of shots for you and Lucifer. Both of you downed a shot as you grimaced at the burn of whiskey cascading down your throat. Lucifer caught the grimace and chuckles. “Can't hold your whiskey?” He challenged and you took a step toward him. “First one to 10 shots wins.” Your smirked and Lucifer hummed happily. “Loser allows the winner anything with consent?” You nodded knowing you were making a deal with the devil.

 

Ten shots later, you tried to stand and you wobbled looking at a stable Lucifer who looked both pleased and worried. He finished his ten about fifteen minutes ago and he started to devise a plan.

 

You were sitting on the piano as Lucifer played. The bet was for you to sing for him. It took you an hour to figure out a song and Lucifer ran with it.

 

Singing  _ I Believe in a Thing Called Love _ with him made you feel like you could let you guard down. While he was playing an interlude you watches him smile seeing the spark in his eyes. Toward the end of the song the both of you held eye contact as you both leaned toward each other as the elevator dinged and you groaned internally. Your heart fluttered at Lucifer cupped your cheek smiling contently at you. A man cleared his throat and you looked up. Lucifer sighed heavily as he spoke. “Amenadiel, I love you, brother, but you're ruining a moment.” His hand never moved as you rested your forehead on his shoulder as your anxiety blocked out the brothers arguing.

 

“Luci, you know falling in love with a human makes your vulnerable.” You heard Amenadiel speak through the noise. Lucifer was standing, you could sense the anger and ultimately recoiled as he spoke. “So what if I do love a human, brother?! Y/N is the one I truly desire. The one who has discovered the truth and didn't flee when she saw the scars on my back!” Lucifer looked for you and sighed as he knelt down to you lowering his voice. “I'm sorry, darling. My brother tends to get on my last nerve.” he held his hand out to you and you looked up at him, your eyes red from crying. He eased himself beside you wrapping an arm around you. “I need to deal with my brother, go up to the penthouse and I'll be up soon.” Lucifer helped you stand and you glanced at the other angel before heading to the elevator.

 

The arguing began when the elevator doors shut. You got to the penthouse, the elevator opened you walked toward the balcony that overlooked the city.

  
Arms encircled your waist and you smiled softly. “Enjoying the view, darling?” Lucifer asked as he leans down to kiss your shoulder.


	2. Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You become infuriated as you see how Lucifer treats his wings. Title: Down by Marion Hill

You rested your hand on his as you gazed up at your protector. “Did you always fight with your siblings?” You asked feeling Lucifer tense at the subject. His arms dropped to his side as the two of you walked inside.

 

You could feel the heaviness in the air and Luci poured himself a shot of Crown Royal. Without realizing it was happening, his wings appeared and you gasped at the sight of them. The span was about twelve feet and the color was like that of freshly fallen snow. “They're back, aren't they?” He asked and you nodded as you walked closer to pick up an iridescent feather. Luci groaned and you stood taking in the actual size of the wings. “Why would anyone want to cut off such gorgeous wings?” You asked and the wings receded. Lucifer tugged on the lapels of  his suit jacket glancing down at you. “They're a nuisance.” He stated as he downed the shot he had forgotten. You disagreed, but he shot you a look. 

 

You wandered into Lucifer's bedroom and that’s when you saw a pair of wings, bloodied and broken on his bed. You made a concerned noise and Lucifer walked in. You felt pain bubble in your stomach and you turned into your lovers chest a sob releasing from your lips. His expression changed as he helped you over to the couch. 

 

“It’s mutilation, Lucifer!” You yelled standing up and he tore his eyes from you. “You can never understand.” he retorted. You chuckled darkly and threw your jacket off as your scars showed on your arms. You held them out like an offering and spoke. “These scars remind me of my own mutilation. I could have died many times! Don't tell me that I can never understand!” Your voice wavered as you looked at Lucifer.”Look at me!” You ordered and he obeyed looking at you with tears in his eyes. “I prayed many times that I could die, but I always failed! Two weeks in a mental hospital and I had therapy for three years!”You broke down crying as you recalled the horror that you lived. He was silent, but you felt his fingers on the scars. “When?”he asked concerned. “When I was a teenager.”You manage to say without meeting his eyes

 

He wanted to speak, but he stayed silent taking everything in. You grabbed your jacket as you looked at the devil.he was still on his knees staring at the floor. “You going to kneel there all night.” You asked standing in front of him. You held your hand out to help him up,but his pride got the better of him when he batted your hand away. You stepped back as he walked to his room. You watched him from the living room as he picked up the wings and they vanished.

 

You occupied yourself by listening to music on your phone. Your mind was elsewhere and you jumped when a hand touched your shoulder. “Jesus Christ, Lucifer!” You spat ignoring his hiss. “Still with speaking of that savior.” You rolled your eyes and he sat beside you. “What's on your mind, my love?” You sighed leaning back against your lover. “A little bit if anxiety, tried listening to some music to calm down, but you scared me.” You closed your eyes settling into Lucifer's light touch. His hand rested lightly on your shoulder and he leaned forward. He brushed his fingers against your collarbone and you shivered at the touch. “Is this okay?” Lucifer whispered, peppering your skin with kisses and you sighed contently. The elevator dinged, but you couldn't be bothered to look up. 

 

You were cuddled up against your lover when you heard knuckles crack as you cringed, balling in on yourself. “First Amenadiel, now, you, Maze?” Lucifer set his suit jacket on your shoulder and stood facing his, demon, friend. Maze looked down at you as you tugged the jacket around you not daring to meet her eyes. “So, this is the girl Amenadiel mentioned.” Maze spoke and you peered up at the dark haired woman. She smiled and Lucifer watched to make sure this wouldn't turn into a cat fight. Maze sat down beside you and you scooted away afraid. 

 

Lucifer picked up on your fear and knelt down beside the couch as Maze spoke. “My name is Mazikeen, but you can call me Maze.” You nodded. “Y/N.” You replied as you let the jacket slip off your shoulders. “I've never seen Lucifer be so protective of a human before.” You tilted your head slightly at how she said human. You didn't know whether to be offended or intrigued. Lucifer worried his bottom lip as you smiled at the woman beside you. “Can I ask you something?” Maze asked getting in your personal space and Lucifer jumped in. “Maze, behave, they're just opening up to both you and I. I know it’s taken a toll on them so,please, back off a bit.” You smiled at the protectiveness in his voice as you looked between them. “Luci,is right, Maze. It takes me a while to open up to new people.” “But you work at Lux!” She retorted and you sighed. “Behind the scenes mainly. Who else sets up the music?” You grinned at a memory of you and Lucifer debating on songs at the club one morning.

 

_ You were sitting on the counter, a laptop on one side and your phone on the other. You had a pen and pad of paper in your hand as you scribbled songs down. “What’s the theme?” Your mind fogged and you looked up at Lucifer in front of you. “Theme?” Lucifer asked and you shrugged. “You never have a theme. The songs are compiled by genre and then I find the ones that fit Lux’s atmosphere.” Lucifer watched as you scanned through the open web page on your laptop. “I have sixteen songs so far. I don’t know if it’s enough.” You quickly added up the length of the songs groaning when it barely reached an hour. “56 minutes and 17 seconds. Fuck.” You muttered tossing the pad on the counter and continued scrolling through songs.  _

 

“That is the most stressful part of my job.” You spoke after a few minutes. “Lucifer isn’t much help either when I’m stuck on songs.” He glared at you and you eased the suit jacket around your shoulders. “At least I sit at the piano and help.” He retorted and you rolled your eyes as Maze studied your interaction with Lucifer. He stood, strolling over to the large windows that overlooked the city.

 

You stood, pulling the your arms through the sleeves and noticed how long the jacket was on you. “Curse my small stature!” You groaned as the sleeves covered your hands. “May I?” Lucifer asked as he walked over to you and knelt down to roll up the sleeves. You colored slightly, knowing this was something Maze was paying attention to. He smiled at his handiwork as you glanced back at Maze who seemed more than intrigued. You walked to the elevator with Maze hot on your heels.

 

“The two of you are more than comfortable with each other.” Maze said as the two of you walked into Lux. “He’s my boss.” You tried to sound professional, but you knew what the two of you was more than that. You took off Lucifer’s jacket and draped it over a chair as you tallied up what alcohol needed to be bought. This time however you had no music to distract you from the questions Maze threw at you. “And you’ve never slept with a boss?” She questioned making herself a mixed drink. “Never.” You replied noting that you had to add cleaning the shot glasses out. “Well, you  _ do _ know Lucifer--” “I don’t care about sleeping with the devil.” You said taking a moment to look around the nightclub. You didn’t notice Lucifer had walked in and stood up on the second floor balcony as he watched you speaking with Maze. You heard Maze scoff and you shook your head. “Just because he treats me like someone he loves, doesn’t mean he really loves me.” You could feel a pain in your chest and you ignored it continuing. “He’s more attracted those model-esque type people. Ya know, tall, blond.” You felt like someone was driving a knife through your heart and you stopped speaking. 

 

Silence hung in the air after Maze left and Lucifer observed how you went about dealing with this. You were sitting behind the bar turning labels and sighing when your mind decides to replay Lucifer flirting with many women a few nights back. You groaned as you pulled your phone out to listen to your meditation music. 

  
  


_ Oooh, call off the dogs _ _   
_ _ We found her in the woods _ _   
_ _ That girl never stood a chance _ _   
_ __ After that dark dance with the waves

 

You were to finished with putting the inventory and you were lost in the current song, you didn't know Lucifer was still watching. When the song ended you turned your eyes toward the second floor,Lucifer's VIP section, and started up the stairs. 

 

You heard glass hitting a table and you gasped as a familiar scent made you turn. Lucifer was perched on the edge of the couch eyeing you as if he knew something. “How long were you sitting there?” You asked avoiding his eyes and staying put. Lucifer rose to his feet and walked toward you. In this instance you felt so much smaller as he towered over you. “Since you told Maze you wouldn't sleep with a boss.” You picked at the side of your thumbnail as you spoke. “It’s not professional to sleep with someone, boss or not, to get ahead in life.” You kept your gaze cast downward and you felt his hand on your shoulder which caused you to shrink back. “Listen to me, darling.” You lifted your eyes meeting the soft ones above you. “You're right, darling, but I'm not just your boss anymore.” Lucifer smiled and you let go of the breath you didn't realize you were holding. “I know.” You relaxed remembering when Lucifer called you his romantic partner. You didn't really pick up on it at first, but now you noticed the simple pet name of darling. “Darling, did you hear me?” He asked and you smiled. “I did and I do want to keep this relationship a little quiet.” He chuckled, cupped your jaw and kissed you.


	3. Devil Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments are never your thing
> 
> Devil Devil by MILCK  
> The way you look tonight by Frank Sinatra

You placed a hand on his back trying to steady yourself. Lucifer chuckled as he stroked your cheek. “Are you alright?, Y/N?” you nodded without much thought,grinning like an idiot. “Just a bit dazed from that intoxicating kiss.” You admitted letting your hand drop to your side.

You walked to the couch and picked up the drink that Lucifer left. You lifted the shot glass to your lips and downed the rest of the shot. You held the glass in one hand and let the other graze over the table. “Darling?” Lucifer asked as he stood behind you taking the glass from your hands. “Sorry.” You apologized. “Got lost in thought.” He nodded, pocketing the shot glass and taking your hand so the two of you could head upstairs to the penthouse.

You walked down the stairs and turned to face Lucifer to grab the empty shot glass. He reaches in his jacket pocket and produced the shot glass, handing it over to you.

You stepped behind the bar, relaxed and fully aware of the peace the covered you. You placed the shot glass in the sink and grabbed a highball glass to mix yourself a long island ice tea. “You like mixed drinks?” Lucifer asked as you finished stirring the drink in front of you. You nodded and sipped the drink sliding it to Lucifer. He swirled the contents and took. a long swig as if trying to figure out the alcohol. He slid the drink back to you and you downed the rest.

You walked over and sat on one of the couches as you compiled a playlist entitled Friday Night at Lux. Lucifer peered over your shoulder as you finishes up the playlist. “Here.” You handed your phone over to Lucifer to get his approval. He scrolled through the list and hummed happily. “These are perfect, my love.” You smiled warmly as you leaned up to kiss your lover.

You were standing upstairs in Lucifer’s room as you stared at the black and gray suit. All your insecurities rose to the surface as you changed into the suit. You didn't noticed that it was tailored perfectly to you, but still had room so it would not cling to you.

You walked into the bathroom to see how the suit looked and you gasped. You were amazed by how you looked as your insecurities slipped away. “I knew you would love a suit to wear tonight. You should opt for just this part of the suit, no jacket.” Lucifer stood behind you and you looked at his reflection. “You think so?” You asked leaning back against him.

Lucifer had already wandered off in Lux, talking and flirting as usual. You were behind the bar with your favorite bartender helping with drinks on this night. There was one person who kept coming back to the bar, just to grab your attention from time to time. You always smiled shyly at the guy, and he slipped you his number before slipping back into the crowd. You picked up the small paper and chuckled to yourself as you stowed it in your pant pocket.

Lucifer had sauntered over to get you to take a break with him. More or less. A woman stood to Lucifer's left and you stayed behind the bar not wanting to know who she was or what she wanted with your partner. You stood on your toes and whispered to the bartender and he nodded. Lucifer watched you carefully as you stepped out from behind the bar and walked to the piano.

The bartender handed you a microphone and you set it in the stand. You sat on the bench and immediately let your fingers drift across the keys as you started to play Devil Devil.

_Devil, devil clever devil devil_

_How quickly they do sell their souls_

_For the feast and the promise of gold_

_But devil that won't be me ._

You looked up catching Lucifer's smile. The girl looked bored, but leaned up to whisper something in his ear. You focused on the piano as you reached the chorus. You smirked.

_Do not try me devil devil_

_Cannot buy me devil devil_

_You won't make afool of me,oh no_

_What makes you so special special to think I would ever settle?_

_For that devious dance between you and me devil devil_

You lost where Lucifer went and kept singing as everyone listened to you. You neared the next verse spotting Lucifer in a heated lip lock with the woman.

Rebel rebel

_Call me a rebel rebel_

_I walk the plank, not a tear in my eye_

_I won't go down your blushing bride_

_Under the water i'll be sharpening my knife_

You could feel the pain bubbling in your chest at the sight as you went into the next chorus. No one knew this was know being aimed at your very own devil. As you got closer to the final verse you spotted Lucifer again.

_You take the shape of_

_Everything that I'm drawn to_

_You take the shape of_

_Everything that I'm drawn to_

_But your eyes_

_Are dead and red_

_Red as rust_

Applause erupted when you finished and the bartender helped you back behind the bar.

You tried to choke down the pain you were feeling as Lucifer made his way to the bar and you slammed a shot glass on the counter startling a few people. You could barely look at him and withdrew your hand when he touched yours. “You've done them wrong already, Lucifer.” A voice spoke and you noticed Linda sitting at the bar, a concerned look on her face. You watched Lucifer’s expression change and he glanced at you. “Kissing another person when your partner is right there is beyond wrong.” Linda shook her head and you made up two shots. You told the bartender, and Lucifer, you were done for the night and walked with Linda to the second floor of Lux to drink.

You leaned back against the couch as you downed another shot the hurt melting away.

You didn't notice Lucifer standing before you. He stood a foot away, his waist coat unbuttoned and the sleeves of his dress shirt pushed above his elbows. His eyes were dark, he avoided eye contact and cleared his throat. You turned your attention to the disheveled man. You set the shot glass down and stood. All the while Linda watched the two of you.

You started walking away and Lucifer followed. “I'm sorry.” He apologized and you scoffed as the alcohol controlled your anxiety. “I am, y/n.” You could hear sincerity and you wrestled with emotions as you looked him dead in the eyes. “Sorry really isn't going to cut it, Lucifer.” You felt the all too familiar sting of tears burning in your eyes as you turned from him. “I thought we had something, Lucifer!” You clenched your fists and shut your eyes. He went to touch your shoulder and you moved away as if you were burned. “Don't touch me.” You growled walking past him, down the stairs and into the cold night You counted the steps to your apartment.

You took your keys out, unlocked the door and stepped inside. You shut the door, leaned against it and began sniffing as tears streamed down your heated cheeks.

You didn't know when you got yourself to the couch,but snuggled into the couch nonetheless.

You awoke in the middle of the night from a deep sleep as you heard knocking on your door. You assumed it was Lucifer. “Go away.” You muttered pulling the blanket over your head.

There was a click and someone walked in. Panic set in as you dialed Chloe’s number. “Moonlight.” You whispered and you heard covers being thrown off. “I'm on my way. Grab the knife taped under the coffee table and stand your ground, y/n. I'm on my way.” You followed her instructions and a hand touched yours causing you to scream. “Y/N!” Chloe yelled. You tore the blanket off you and jumped on the coffee table. The light flipped on and you lowered the knife in your hand. “Lucifer!” You squeaked and hopped off the coffee table. He studied you for a moment and he swayed. “You're drunk.” You spoke as Chloe walked in sighing when she saw Lucifer even more a mess.

You sighed, walked into the kitchen and opened a drawer that contained a first aid kit and an array of pain meds. You grabbed the bottle of Tylenol and shook out two capsules into your hand. You opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle of Gatorade and walked back over to Lucifer. “Take these.” You opened your hand and handed him the Gatorade. “And drink all of this.” You said as he followed your directions.

You and Chloe walked to your room to talk about, the now, passed out Lucifer. “He did what?!” Chloe yelled. You shifted on your bed and hugged the pillow close to you. “She was beautiful, too.” You said into the pillow. She patted your leg and smiled softly. “I’m always here for you, honey.” Chloe said and you peeked out from behind the pillow. “Thanks, Chloe.” You hugged her smiling. It was great to have someone who understood you.

When you woke up the next morning, you headed to the kitchen to boil water for tea when you saw Lucifer standing by the stove making breakfast. It was something you didn't expect. You walked up behind him and slipped your arms around his waist. You felt him tense and your mind raced. You dropped your arms. “Lucifer?” You whispered and he turned to see who was behind him. His expression softened and he hugged you close against his chest as he apologized in a plethora of languages. You placed your hands on his cheeks, a smile on your face. “I forgive you, Luce,but if you burn my apartment down,I will kill you.” You both laughed and he kissed the top of your head as he turned his attention back to the stove.

The two of you finished eating and you stretched. “I’m going to take a quick shower then, we can head to Lux.” You stated. “I’ll meet you there, love.” Lucifer kissed you and you ran your fingers through his hair as you smiled against his lips.

After Lucifer left, you hummed happily and padded to your bathroom. You smiled at the simple message that blinked on your phone. “Forever is a long time.” You wrapped the towel around your head humming as you carefully pieced together an outfit. You laced up your boots and headed out of the apartment as Lux come clearer in your vision.

It was colder inside than normal, but you ignored it as a warm body enveloped your own. “Hey, Luce.” He hummed contently behind you and you smiled. “Why is it cold in here, Luce?” You asked. “Thought we could have a wintery party tonight.” He replied as he walked behind the bar. “So white Russians and spiked hot chocolate?” You asked and looked behind the bar for Kahlua. Lucifer nodded and you shivered as the cold air blew across your arms.

You sat on the couch in the penthouse relaxing while Lucifer ran errands. You held a shot glass in your hand as the elevator dinged.

You paid no mind as you stood up and opened the doors to the balcony. You relaxed looking at the skyline as a hand rested on your shoulder. You didn't jump, just peered over your shoulder to see Lucifer holding a cup of cocoa for you. “So this whole winter theme, how will it work?”You asked as Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?” He asked trying to understand. “Well you gave cage dancers and if it will… Nevermind answered my own question.” You turned and took the hot cocoa as you watched Lucifer’s brow quirk and you chuckled. “Dancing will keep them warm in the coldness of Lux.”

Two hours later you were sitting atop the piano, Lucifer was by the bar grabbing you a drink when a man from the night before walked over. You smiled and the man leaned close to speak. “Do you remember me?” he asked and you nodded. “You're the guy who slipped me his number after my so called boyfriend cheated on me.” You responded. “Was it his idea to make Lux cold?” You blinked. You never told this man about Lucifer. “I never told you who my boyfriend was. Why do you assume I'm dating the owner of this club?” You pushed glancing at Lucifer who just happened to be talking to another blonde. You uncrossed your legs and grabbed this guy’s arm as if to kiss him until he thrown out of your grip. “What are you thinking?!” Lucifer yelled. “And the blonde, Luce?” You leaned back on your hands staring up at him. “That’s Candy, my ex-wife.” He replied and you scrutinized him. “I don't even want to know.” You sat up and slipped off the piano; standing mere inches from Lucifer. You knew people were watching considering Lucifer did throw someone across the night club.

“Sorry, ladies and gentlemen. Bit of a mishap there,but please enjoy a round of drinks on the house.” Lucifer said and linked arms with you. “Enjoy!” You felt uneasy as you went behind the bar to calm down.

You breathed a sigh of relief when you're favorite bartender handed you a candy cane from a glass that held vodka in it. “Oh sweet merciful heaven, Benny!” You exclaimed as you popped the candy into your mouth. Benny chuckled. “Knew my favorite girl could use a de-stresser after bein’ around Lucifer tonight.” You hummed in agreement as the alcohol warmed you. Lucifer hadn't noticed where you went and he paid no mind.

You sat on the bar as you watched Lucifer sit down at the piano. You sipped from a bottle of hard lemonade that you kept hidden from Lucifer. You caught his eye and smirked as he began the intro to _The Way You Look Tonight._ You melted hearing his voice and it seemed everyone did too. You smiled at him and you listened to the piano, imaging the way his fingers danced across the keys and you chuckled to yourself. Lucifer was lost in the music almost as if he’d miss his cue, but that man’s voice gave you chills when he sang.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight._

You watched him grab the Mic and stand still singing as he made his way over to you. The final chorus.

_Yes you're lovely, never, ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm._

_Won't you please arrange it? '_

_Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight._

_Just the way you look tonight._

_Darling Just the way you look tonight._

Men and women alike swooned,but Lucifer took your hand as he knelt down on one knee. He put the microphone in one hand and squeezed yours with the other. “I know this is sudden,but I think I say it. Y/n, I love you and will you make me the happiest person and become my life partner?” Your eyes met Lucifer’s as he produced a simple silver band. You felt both excited at the same time.


End file.
